Homework
by Miss Keeley
Summary: Lily needs help. She can't get the transfiguration assignment just right. The one person who can help her? James Potter.


_**Homework**_

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters that you may recognize. They are all property of JK Rowling._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She huffed, and threw down her wand. Damned if she _ever_ could get this. A strand of auburn hair flew up in front of her face, and she brushed it behind her ear.

"Lillly…," Her friend, Arabella Figg, whined. "I'm hungry," She stated, as though it was Lily's fault. Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Then go to dinner," Lily replied absently. Arabella looked at her friend skeptically. It wasn't like her to be obsessing over the homework assignments _this _much. That, and they had never gone to dinner seperatley since first year. That was when Lily had missed eating for three days because of homework assignments. When she fainted in Care of Magical Creatures, Arabella knew something was up.

"You sure?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Arabella decided that Lily was far to deep into the Transfiguration assignement to care right now, so she got out of the crimson arm chair.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there then?" Lily nodded, and her friend exited the portrait hole, leaving her to muddle over the Transfiguration assignment.

Her wand shot out some purple sparks, and turned the quill into a cross between a cardboard . She sighed, holding her hands in her head miserably.

"Evans? Izzazt you?" A voice asked from behind her. She groaned. The voice could not belong to anybody else other then James Potter. Not the person she wanted to see right now. "What're you doing?" He asked, trying to figure out what the _thing_ on the table was.

"**What **does it look like?" She snapped, turning around. He looked like a puppy who had just been kicked, but backed off. She sighed again. "Sorry…sorry, I'm having trouble with this assignment,"

"Do you want help?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to trigger the famous Lily Evans temper again.

She hesitated. The two of them had always vied for the top spot at Hogwarts. If she accepted his offer, it would be sort of like admitting he was better then her. That he didn't _need _help. But if she didn't accept his help, she would probably never get this spell.

"Sure," He nodded and sat in the seat where Arabella was once lying. He rolled up his sleeves, and looked at her.

"What do you have to do?"

"We have to turn this into our favourite muggle object. And we have to use that new wand technique we learned," She waved around her wand for extra emphasis, and James fought back a laugh.

"_Okay_," He stood up, and moved to beside her. They were sitting on the floor in fron tof the fire, with her books spread out in front of them. He took his wand, and grabbed a sheet of parchment. With a swish of his wand, the piece of parchment morphed itself into a muggle toy train. Lily looked at him skeptically. She hadn't quite caught everything he'd done.

"You try," He encouraged. Lily bit her lip, and picked up her wand. She pointed it at the duck-box, and with a swish of her wand it was a cross between a toy block and a yo-yo. Lily groaned, and put down her wand.

James paused, thinking. "Okay," He said slowly. ""What are you trying to transfigure it into, Lily?" He asked.

"I'm….not really sure." She admitted.

"That's your problem. Try concentrating on one thing," He advised. Lily nodded, and cleared her mind. She took her wand and pointed it at the box yo-yo. It transfigured to a cross between lipstick and a stiletto heeled shoe. James tilted his head. That was…interesting.

He ran a hand through his hair, and leaned back against the couch.

"Okay Evans, try again." He instructed. She took her wand and pointed it at the shoe-lipstick. She winced when her wand shot out some red sparks, and it was turned into a egg with a dog tail and legs. James looked curiously at the egg dog.

"You're not clearing your head, are you?" He asked. Lily nodded, and turned to face him. He looked at her square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I keep trying to…" She whispered. James shook his head.

"It's fine, Evans."

"But you have to eat dinner, and I'm keeping you and you're probably starving, and I'm rambling again, aren't I?" She asked quickly. James nodded, and smiled at her.

"It's _fine_ Evans, I'm not hungry. I'll get something from the kitchen's later. Now focus," She nodded, and stared at the egg dog. She cleared her thoughts, and managed to turn the egg dog into a fork made out of paper, closer for what she was aiming for.

"Okay, I think I've got your problem." He moved behind her, putting his arm partially around her waist, and gripping her wand hand. He leaned forward, and felt her back tense up.

"Relax Evans, I'm not Sirius." She laughed lightly. That was true, he wasn't Sirius, which she was quite thankful for. Sirius took helping a girl with homework as a chance to start snogging. "Okay, now concentrate," He instructed, his breath tickling her ear.

'I can do this, it's just Potter," She told herself. She gulped, and took a deep breath. James guided her hand and wand to preform the spell. She focused as much as she could.

The fork slowly turned into a pencil, and the paper took a flat form. Her sketchbook for Transfiguration was complete.

"Good…good," James congratulated absently. She turned her head back a little, so that she was staring straight at him.

"Really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "Well, it doesn't look like it's moving or making nosies is it? Must be good then," She could feel his breath against her cheeks.

"Uh-huh…" She whispered. There were lips were close enough that they were almost touching. James was about to lean in closer.

"My don't you two look cozy," Remarked a calm voice from right above them. The both separated as though the other's skin was on fire.

"Oh yes, incredibly so Mr. Mooney. And Mr. Padfoot would like to take this time to announce that_Lily and James are going out!" _The last part was said loud enough that most of the Gryffindor common room heard.

"We are not!" Lily hissed, and her face turned as red as her hair while she tried to stack her Transfiguration books. "Uhm…thanks for the help, Potter….." James nodded. She ran off towards the 6th year dorms, receiving odd glances from fourth and fifth years.

"So what were you doing with the lovely Miss Evans?" Sirius asked, winking suggestivley at a fifth year who passed by.

"Nothing that Padfoot would do, right James? Please tell me I'm right." Remus pleaded. Lily was a good friend of his. He didn't doubt James' "attitude" when it came to this sort of thing, but he did doubt him a little when it came to Lily.

"_I _was just helping her with homework. You two are the ones that suggested something was going on," James muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to the kitchens," He muttered, and disappeared with a wave.

"Yes. Homework. I'm sure that's all they were doing," Sirius scoffed. The gossip Sirius had provided moments before about James and Lily's relationship was spreading like wildfire through the Gryffindor house.

"What next, Padfoot?" Remus asked, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"We hope Lily and James decide to do some more '_homework_' together in the future." Sirius winked.

--------

And….yeah. For my usual disclaimer; I own nothing. None of these characters, J.K Rowling owns those, and not the song lyrics, Goldfinger owns those.


End file.
